Earth-415
Earth-415 is a dimension for a lot of heroes from the Marvel universe. Each series have an episode called "5 Years Later". To see the gallery of Earth-415 click here. Coming 2012!! -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future 23:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC)''' Earth-415 Spider-Man Unleashed: The story Spider-Man Unleashed is mainly about the life of Peter Parker and his superhero identity known as Spider-Man. The Great Thor: The Great Thor is a story of the asgardian god known as Thor. Its about his adventures on Earth and on his homeworld known as Asgard. FF: FF is the story of the Fantastic Four which members are the Thing, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman and the Human Torch. Armored Iron Man: Armored Iron Man is a story of Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. Gigantic X-Men: Gigantic X-Men is a story of the superhero team known as the X-Men which was formed by Professor X. American Heroes: American Heroes is the story of two heroes who are Captain America (Steve Rogers) and the Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes). Symbiotes Forever: Symbiotes Forever is the story of symbiote users like Eddie Brock, Eugene "Flash" Thompson and more. Marvel's Top Moments: Marvel Top Moments is a collection of stories from Earth-415 that impacted the whole Marvel Earth-415 Universe (Example: The Symbiote War). Most of the time this stories will include many heroes teaming up. Unstoppable Hulk: Unstoppable Hulk is a story of the super hero known as the Hulk (Bruce Banner) 5 Years Gap ﻿Spider-Man Unleashed: Here are some important events that happened on the 5 years gap of Spider-Man Unleashed. Year One: *The First Appearance (FA) of the Vulture *The F.A. of Doctor Octopus *The F.A. of the Green Goblin *The F.A. of Black Spider-Man (Symbiote) *The F.A. of Venom *The F.A. of Shocker *The F.A. of Rhino *The F.A. of the Sandman *The F.A. of Mysterio *Death of Uncle Ben *Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker are in love with each other *Apparent death the Vulture *F.A. of Kraven the Hunter *Peter Parker begins to work at the Daily Bugle *The Enforcers F.A. *The F.A. of the Beetle *The F.A. of the Human Torch *The F.A. of the Fantastic Four *The F.A. of Iron Man *The F.A. of Thor *The F.A. of Tombstone Year Two: *The F.A. of Hammerhead *The F.A. of the Chameleon *The F.A. of Morbius *The F.A. of the Kingpin *The F.A. of the Hobgoblin *The F.A. of Captain America *The F.A. of the X-Men *Death of George Stacy and Gwen Stacy *Prison Break; All of Spider-Man villains escape *The F.A. of the Tinkerer *Peter Parker meets Mary Jane *The F.A. of Spencer Smythe *The F.A. of the Lizard *The F.A. of the Green Goblin 2 (Harry Osborn) *The F.A. of the Black Spider-Man costume *Mary Jane and Peter Parker fall in love *The F.A. of Ben Reilly *The F.A. of the Jackal *The F.A. of the Avengers *The F.A. of Luke Cage *The F.A. of Daredevil Year Three: * The F.A. of Electro *The F.A. of Kaine *Mary Jane and Peter Parker get married *Peter Parker and Mary Jane have a baby named Mayday Parker *Ben Reilly falls in love with Liz Allan *The F.A. of Silvermane *The F.A. of Hydro-Man *The F.A. of the Electro proof costume *The F.A. of the Juggernaut *The F.A. of Captain Universe *Eugene Thompson joins the army *The F.A. of Bombastic Bag Man costume *The F.A. of Carnage *The F.A. of the Punisher *The F.A. of Jester *The F.A. of Bullseye *The F.A. of Toxin Year Four: *Spider-Man becomes Captain Universe *Spider-Man becomes normal *J. Jonah Jameson becomes Mayor of New York *Peter Parker gets a second job in Stark Industries *The F.A. of Scorpia *The F.A. of the Demogoblin *The F.A. of Boomerang *The F.A. of the Molten Man *The F.A. of Jack O Lantern *The F.A. of Vermin *Spider-Man retires; Ben Reilly becomes the new Spider-Man *Mary Jane, Ben Reilly, Liz Allan and Aunt May know Spider-Man's secret identity (Peter Parker) *The F.A. of Puma *Toxin loses the symbiote Year Five: *The F.A. of the Dark Rhino *The F.A. of the Dark Vulture *Death of Kaine (Saves Mary Jane from the Dark Rhino) *The F.A. of Mr. Negative *The F.A. of the Big Man *The F.A. of Crime Master *The F.A. of American Son (Harry Osborn) *Harry Osborn falls in love with Felicia Hardy *The F.A. of the spot The Great Thor: ﻿FF: Armored Iron-Man: Gigantic X-Men: American Heroes: Symbiotes Forever: Unstoppable Hulk:﻿ Category:Earth-415 Category:Marvel Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Fan Stories Category:Rated